Another Pete
by The Reference Man
Summary: It's been nearly 10 years since Elliot found the land of his kin. Elliot now has a mate and they're awaiting the hatching of their child. Little do they know that they're going to get a surprise when it hatches.


**Another Pete**

 **Hello community this is my first fanfic ever and it's on my favorite movie, Pete's Dragon 2016. I hope that you'll like it and enjoy reading. I own nothing to do with Pete's Dragon 2016 or the original, OC characters however do belong to me.**

* * *

The Mountains of the Pacific Northwest, the mountains that were the homes of dragons. The dragons that lived in these mountains were not like the dragons in the story books. These dragons had fur instead of scales, and they had no horns. They were shy and peaceful by nature. Elliot was one of the many dragons that lived in these mountains.

It was mid fall and the sky was grey with rain clouds. Elliot was standing at the peak of the tallest mountain, overlooking the valley below. For nearly ten years, he had lived in these mountains, in the valley with his kin. Elliot heard another dragon call his name and he flew towards the one who called him. Elliot flew down to a cave on the north end of the valley.

This cave wasn't like the one he used to live in nearly ten years ago. It was no small hill with a tree on top of it, it was just merely a mountain with a hole in it's side. Elliot missed his old tree cave home, but he still loved his new cave home. But the biggest difference about his new cave home was that he didn't share it with Pete, the young human boy that he had cared for, for six years, instead he shared this cave with…

"Elliot." a feminine voice came from inside.

Elliot smiled at the sound of the voice and entered the cave. In the cave he found a female dragon. She had beautiful sky-blue fur and the fur on her belly was white as the clouds on a summer day, unlike the green and grey fur on his belly. She was also slimmer than he was, and both her tusks were in good condition, unlike his. Elliot walked up to the female dragon and rubbed his big dog-like nose with hers.

"Emilia." Elliot said.

For many years the only dragons that lived in the mountains and it's valley were Elliot and the five other dragons that lived here. But Emilia was a new addition to the small group of dragons. She had suddenly flown into the valley two years ago, not knowing that other dragons lived here. The dragon's leader, Treeguard had allowed Emilia to stay with them. Treeguard was a little skeptical at first since dragons were also very cautious by nature, but with a bit of encouragement from Elliot, Treeguard welcomed Emilia to their little family.

Over the two years Elliot and Emilia grew closer to each other and they were now mates.

"How's is it doing?" Elliot asked.

Emilia looked down at what Elliot was talking about. Within a nest of long grass, some sticks, small rocks and warm mud sat a single egg, Elliot and Emilia's egg.

"It should hatch any day now." Emilia said, rubbing her head against Elliot's neck.

Elliot smiled down at the egg, at his future son or daughter. During the years when Elliot and Pete were still together, Elliot in a way saw Pete as his own son and took care of him as one. Now Elliot would have a true child any day now. Elliot thought back to the years while he took care of Pete and wondered if it would be easier to care for a dragon child than a human child. Pete of course wasn't difficult to take care of, it was just that Elliot didn't understand humans at first.

When Elliot had first brought Pete to his tree cave home back in the forest, Elliot tried to have Pete eat grass. Elliot had been confused on why Pete couldn't eat grass, and he was still confused about it to this day. Elliot did eventually learn quickly what humans could eat and what they couldn't. The other thing was that Elliot would have Emilia's help in raising a child dragon.

"I can't wait till it hatches, then we can surprise Pete." Elliot said.

"Let's just hope he's not visiting while it's hatching." Emilia said.

When Emilia had laid the egg, Elliot was so excited and thought about telling Pete, but he decided to keep the egg a secret from him. Elliot wanted to surprise Pete with a baby dragon instead of an egg. Elliot had told Emilia his plan. When the egg hatched, the next time Pete came to visit, the baby dragon would camouflage itself, Elliot would lead Pete to it and when Pete was standing directly in front of it, the baby dragon would uncamouflaged itself and tackle Pete to the ground and dragon-kiss him to death. When Pete was still young, he wasn't able to visit Elliot much because of him having to go to school, but Pete was well in his adult years now. Pete had married Natalie and they both moved closer to the mountains.

The two visited much, much more often, occasionally along with Grace, Jack, and Mr. Mecham. There was the occasional day or three that they didn't visit, but they always did visit, sometimes even staying for a night, or two. Pete and Natalie's house was isolated enough from civilization that sometimes Elliot and Emilia were the ones who did the visiting. Elliot thought back to Pete's first visit to the mountains, it wasn't a pleasant first visit. Unlike Elliot, Treeguard didn't trust humans.

When he first saw Pete and his friends, Treeguard attacked, thinking that they were a threat to him and the other dragons. Elliot viciously attacked Treeguard to defend Pete and his friends from him. Elliot won the fight, not easily, but he won none the less. Treeguard almost banished Elliot for attacking him, but after Elliot explained everything, Treeguard apologized to Pete, his friends and to Elliot for his actions. Pete and Elliot immediately forgot all about it, while the others kept a fair distance from Treeguard out of fear for a while.

Treeguard wasn't a cruel leader to the dragons of the mountains. Treeguard was wise, companionate, humble, selfless, inspirational and everything that a good leader needed to be, he just took keeping his small clan of dragons safe very seriously, he just acted irrationally about it sometimes. Treeguard had also had some encounters with human, and not all of them were pleasant, and he had the scars to prove it. Elliot felt Emilia nudge his shoulder as he was looking down at their egg. Elliot looked and saw that Emilia was holding something in her lips and offering it to Elliot.

Elliot looked more closely and saw that it was a dragonfruit. Dragons were omnivores, so they could eat both meat and fruits and plants, but they mostly ate fruit. In the forest that Elliot use to live, it had plenty fruits, nuts, grasses, and animals for a dragon like him. Elliot however didn't like the taste of meat, so he stuck to the fruits, nuts and grasses. However, the forest didn't have one thing, dragonfruit.

When Elliot came to the mountains and tried a dragonfruit for the first time he nearly cried because of how sweet it was. It was the best thing Elliot had ever eaten that he almost thanked Gavin and the other humans that had destroyed his tree home, forcing him to move to the mountains.

"Have I ever told you about how sweet these taste?" Elliot asked.

"Sweet enough to almost make you cry." Emilia said.

"I can't wait till our son or daughter can try these." Elliot said.

Elliot looked down at the egg containing his child again. Elliot was wondering what he or she would look like. Elliot was wondering if it would have green fur like himself, or sky blue fur like Emilia, but Elliot didn't care what it would look. He only cared that he would very soon have a son or daughter. Elliot was daydreaming about the egg cracking and a tiny dragon popping out of it.

Elliot gently placed a claw on the egg and moved it around gently, making cracking sounds. Elliot placed his paw on Emilia's and smiled at her.

"You know, we've never talked about what we were going to name him or her." Elliot said.

"We'll talk about it once he or she hatches." Emilia said.

"I want to give him or her a name now. I don't want you and me thinking about what to name him or her distract us from them." Elliot said.

"You know, some call it bad luck to name a dragon before it hatches." a voice said.

Elliot and Emilia looked to Treeguard walking into the cave. Treeguard was taller than Elliot by a good four feet, his body may have been old, but he was still covered in muscles, threatening to break through his skin and fur, and he walked with a limp from an encounter he had with a group of humans and their weapon that fired a big round metal rock a couple hundred years ago. Treeguards eyes looked like the richest brown soil, his fur was brownish gold in color, and he was missing both of his tusks.

"How can it be bad luck to name a dragon before it hatches?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, it's what my mate's sister told me when my son, Ironoak was to be born." Treeguard said.

"Maybe we can be an exception." Emilia said.

"Did you see Pete coming up the mountain?" Elliot asked.

"No, I didn't." Treeguard said.

Elliot looked back at his egg.

"If this egg contained your child, what would you name it once it hatched?" Elliot asked.

"Well, before Ironoak hatched I had a feeling that he was going to be a girl and I had thought of naming her Windchaser." Treeguard said.

"Maybe if our egg is a girl we could name her that." Emilia said.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that the egg will be a boy." Elliot said.

"Who knows, it's impossible to tell the gender of a dragon until it hatches." Treeguard said.

Elliot looked to a pile of kindling that Treeguard had given them in case they needed to give the nest more warmth. Elliot grabbed some, made a pile and breathed a little puff of fire onto it. Elliot placed his head on the ground and looked directly at his and Emilia's egg. The flames allowed Elliot to see the outline of his son or daughter.

" _Another Pete._ " Elliot thought to himself.

Suddenly Elliot saw the outline of the baby dragon moving inside the egg, a cracking sound then followed.

"It's hatching." Elliot said.

"I'll go call the others." Treeguard said.

Treeguard walked to the edge of the cave and gave a bellowing call to the other dragons in the mountains. Treeguard's mate Gaia, his son Ironoak and his mate Orchid along with their three sons and daughters, and Gaia's sister Woodsong stood in the mouth of the cave. Elliot and Emilia watched as their child tried to break through it's egg shell. A wing soon broke through the shell, then the tip of it's nose, then it's fore leg, and finally the rest of the shell fell away leaving only a baby dragon. Elliot and Emilia looked at it's appearance it's fur wasn't green or blue as they thought it would be.

Their child had brown fur and had blue eyes. The baby dragon soon locked eyes with Elliot. Those eyes looked familiar to Elliot, those eyes looked an awful lot like Pete's, even it's fur reminded him of Pete since it was the same shade of brown as Pete's hair.

"Another Pete." Elliot whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Emilia asked.

Elliot didn't answer and just bent down to check the child's gender, it was a male. Elliot gasped and looked at his son, who now looked an awful lot more like Pete to him.

"Elliot are you okay?" Emilia asked.

Elliot looked up to Emilia and back to his son. Elliot held out his paw to the young baby dragon like he did to Pete when they first met years ago. The baby dragon placed his paw on Elliot's, causing his fur to become a more vibrant green. Elliot smiled at the warm, fuzzy feeling that had exploded deep inside his core. Elliot then over turned his paw, inviting his son to climb in.

Elliot's son looked at him with his big blue eyes. Elliot gave his son an encouraging smile, who then climbed into his paw. Elliot lifted his son in his paws and placed him against his chest. Elliot looked at Emilia and smiled.

"I know what to name him." Elliot said.

"What is it?" Emilia asked.

Elliot showed Emilia their son, who had been lulled to sleep by the beating of Elliot's heart.

"Who's he look like to you?" Elliot asked.

Emilia took a close look.

"His fur is the same color as Pete's hair, and his eyes remind me of Pete." Emilia answered.

"Another Pete. Pete Jr." Elliot said.

"Oh, it's perfect." Emilia said.

"ELLIOT!" a voice shouted out.

"Pete's here." Treeguard announced.

Elliot and Emilia looked down at their son.

"Should we wake him so we can go through with your plan to have him kiss Pete to death?" Emilia asked.

Elliot looked down at his son in his paws.

"No, let him sleep." Elliot said.

Elliot gently placed his son back in his nest, being careful not to wake him. Elliot walked out of the cave and flew to the spot in the mountains where he always met with Pete and the others. Elliot flew over the cliff ledge and landed in front of Pete and Natalie, who had brought everyone else.

"Hay big guy." Pete said.

Elliot roared his loudest in greetings. Pete roared back in greetings, though not as loud as Elliot's. Elliot lowered down and extended one leg forward inviting everyone to climb on.

"Come, I wish to show you something." Elliot said.

Pete and the others of course couldn't understand what Elliot was saying, but thanks to all the years they had spent with him, they had an idea of what Elliot was saying. Everyone climbed onto Elliot's back, getting ready for flight.

"Alright, now hold on tight. I'm not use to carrying five people at once." Elliot told them.

"He says to hold on." Pete translated.

Elliot beat his wings and gently flew down to his cave. Everyone saw all the dragons gathered around Elliot and Emilia's cave.

"Is there a party going on?" Natalie asked.

Elliot turned his head around and smiled at everyone.

"Unlike any party you've ever seen." Elliot said.

Elliot landed and let everyone down. Treeguard gave the humans and growl of greetings. Everyone but Pete slightly cringed back. Elliot waved his wing to invite everyone in. Emilia was sitting in front of the nest, blocking Pete Jr. from everyone's sight. Elliot walked up to Emilia and rubbed his head against hers. Pete sensed something was going on and tugged on Elliot's tail to get his attention.

"Elliot, what's going on here?" Pete asked.

Elliot smiled down at the boy, who was his son in all but species and blood. Elliot used his tail to guide Pete towards the nest, with everyone following close behind. Elliot and Emilia moved aside to show everyone their son. Everyone gasped in amazement and wonder. Pete looked up to Elliot.

"What's his name?" Pete asked.

Elliot placed one of his dull claws on Pete chest.

"You named him after me?" Pete guessed.

Elliot gave a friendly growl and smiled down at Pete, confirming his guess. A squeaky yawn was heard and everyone looked to see Pete Jr. waking up. Pete Jr. got up and walked over to Pete on wobbly legs. Pete Jr. looked down at Pete, who was just a foot smaller then him. Pete Jr. took in the scent of the human that he was named after.

Pete reached out a hand and pet the fur on top of Pete Jr.'s head. Elliot placed his paw on both his sons, human and dragon.

"Come." Elliot said.

Elliot, Pete and Pete Jr. walked outside of the cave, everyone followed behind them.

When they got out side, Elliot placed both Pete and Pete Jr. on his back and flew off.

"Where are they going?" Natalie asked.

"I think I know." Emilia said.

* * *

Elliot flew for a while before coming to his destination. Elliot landed in front of his old destroyed tree cave home.

" _Stupid loggers_." Elliot thought.

Elliot picked up the tree trunk in his big powerful jaws and threw it aside. Elliot helped Pete and Pete Jr. down from his back. Elliot looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set. Elliot felt happiness and sadness in his heart. He missed this forest.

The gurgling of the water in the streams, the whistling of the wind as it blew through the pines, the song of birds, the chittering of squirrels and the feeling of the ground of the forest beneath his paws. Elliot looked down at both his sons. Elliot could have sworn that Pete had morphed back into the scared little boy that he had saved from that pack of wolves years ago. As for Pete Jr., watching him explore the clearing reminded Elliot about when he was a young dragon. His young curiosity causing him to explore the clearing of the tree that was home to him and the she-bear that had took care of him when he was young.

"Elliot, look at this." Pete said.

Elliot took up Pete Jr. gently with his teeth and walked over to see what Pete wanted to show him. Elliot saw a little sprout in the center of the tree stump. Elliot felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His tree was growing back. Elliot walked in front of the cave entrance, let Pete Jr. back onto the ground and laid in front of the cave entrance.

The sun had finally set. Pete Jr. walked over to Elliot and curled against his chest to sleep. Pete walked over to Pete Jr. and laid down with him as well. Elliot looked down at his two sons and began to sing a familiar song.

" _Go north, go north with wings on your feet. Go north with the wind where the three rivers meet. There's a clearing of sorts in the circle of trees, where the wild constellations shine one, two and tree. Look all around you and see: Deep in the forest, there dragons will be. They come from the earth, yes, they come from the stone. The icy cold north, that's where they call home. Go where the mountain kisses the sea: Better be brave, far braver than me. Look all around you and see: Deep in the forest, there dragons will be. If a dragon should find you, you might ought to run. No one has lived through such a run in, not one. So if you hear a roar, goodness sake leave them be. Up where you find them wild and free. Look all around you and see: Deep in the forest, there dragons will be. Look all around you. Look all around you, you won't find me._ " Elliot sang before stopping and looking down at Pete, who had fallen asleep with Pete Jr. "Yet you found me."

Elliot looked up to the sky which was now black, yet lighted with millions of beautiful stars and a full moon. Elliot looked back down at his two sons and smiled. The howling of a pack of wolves echoed throughout the forest. Elliot wrapped his paws protectively around both his sons. The pack of wolves wouldn't dare come to harm his children, not while his teeth were sharp, his muscles and wings strong, and fire raged deep in his belly.

Elliot laid his head down next to his two sleeping sons and he slept as well.

* * *

 **And that's the end of my story, I really hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I own nothing Pete's Dragon related, however OC characters like Emilia, Treeguard and his family and Pete Jr., I do own. Thank you for reading; good day/night to you as well as happy holidays if you're reading this during the holidays and God bless you all.**


End file.
